


Espérame

by ellasanto



Category: Madre Solo Hay Dos | Daughter From Another Mother (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian, Mentions of Cancer, Sick Character, ana servin - Freeform, madre solo hay dos - Freeform, mariana - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasanto/pseuds/ellasanto
Summary: Tantos eram aqueles que quebraram sua confiança, que deram as costas… mas por que apenas Mariana a afetou tanto?--I've been thinking, "well, I don't have time to translate, but google does it and it works. So ... I'll drop it in the native language and whoever gets interested will have a new story to read!" I think it's worth it... (?) Can you tell me later?
Relationships: Ana Servin / Mariana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> E vamos nós nos aventurando em mais um ship!!   
> Eu ia escrever uma one shot, mas enquanto eu escrevia vi potencial na minha sentimentalidade para mais HAHAHA Não sei quanto, mas também depende de como construímos isso juntos! 
> 
> Perdoem-me por erros, estou soltando o mais rápido possível para continuar a escrita!   
> Boa leitura!

**_♪ Cobarde - Ximena Sariñana ♪_ **

Era a ventania, o barulho do mar. Era tão longe de casa, que Ana nunca imaginou que pudesse estar tão fora de si.

Seu mundo girou, deixando avessa a princípios, amores e tempo de vida.

Não deveria ser fácil para alguém como ela, de alguma forma sabia que a vida cobraria um preço por seu egoísmo. Talvez fosse isso, uma punição pelos maus atos ou uma espécie de tratamento ainda em terra para uma possível rendição.

Mas o que ela nunca entendeu era o motivo de ter de ser como todas as outras, o motivo do script ensaiado do que significava ser mulher. Mesmo cheia de imperfeições e uma mania terrível de controle, não era como se ela não desse conta, não era como se fosse fácil ser gentil e amorosa com todas as pessoas do mundo. Essa não era ela, nunca havia sido ela.

Ana sentia muito. Sentia nas profundezas de sua existência. Mas ela nunca soube o que era dar e receber carinho como forma de educação. Isso sempre foi uma parte omitida, uma sentimentalidade controlada e exigida por sua mãe. Era sobre mostrar fraqueza, sobre se rebaixar a inferioridade de meros mortais apaixonados pela existência humana. 

E ela não era fraca. Não.

Então, o que era lidar com um câncer? E por que, por um momento, parecia mais fácil lidar com ele do que com a estupidez que sua vida havia se tornado?

O vento a abraçou, arrepiando a pele e lembrando que estava ali por tempo demais. Tempo suficiente para Valentina precisar de seus cuidados, para que seus filhos sentissem ao menos um leve desconforto pelo seu sumiço repentino.

— Há mais acontecendo, mãe? Porque Cancun não é um lugar que Ana Servín gostaria de estar.

— Oh, querida, você conhece muito pouco sua mãe. — Ela disse com um sorriso cordial para a primogênita, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e segurando suavemente o rosto jovem. — Passar um tempo com vocês sempre será tratado com estranhamento?

— Quando você nos manda para cá depois de três semanas quase que trancada em seu quarto? Sim? 

— Deixe de besteira, há mais com o que se preocupar, não?

Ceci apertou os olhos, tentando captar qualquer expressão que entregasse algo errado em sua mãe, mas ela bufou em sua desistência.

— Você não pode empurrar isso por muito mais tempo. — Acusou.

— E o que seria isso? Sobre o que exatamente estamos falando? 

— Mariana?

— Oh, não, não vamos entrar nesse assunto novamente. — Ana revirou os olhos, afastando de sua filha. — Temos que respeitar Mariana e Regina, Ceci! Elas têm uma vida e você sabia que uma hora ou outra iriam embora.

— E você mesma acredita nisso?

— E do que importaria a minha opinião?

Ceci riu, sentindo a raiva reverberar por todo seu corpo jovial. — Eu só acredito que essa briga estúpida que teve com Mariana não é motivo para expulsá-la, e por sua culpa não a vemos mais, e nem mesmo Regina! — Ceci explodiu e fugiu da sala antes que sua mãe pudesse rebater com mais mentiras e desculpas que pouco acreditava.

E esse era o grande motivo de estar em Cancun. A distância física impedia que seu estado mental se afrouxasse em um pedido estúpido de desculpas a quem traiu toda sua confiança.

Ela não se permitiu pensar em Mariana tanto quanto seu cérebro gostaria. Havia muito mais para lidar naquele momento; um divórcio, a ausência de uma filha, um maldito câncer. Então, quando a mãe de suas filhas aparecia em sua mente, Ana fazia o possível para ser breve.

Mas naquele dia em que Ceci resolveu trazê-la para uma discussão, seu coração se quebrou como há muitos dias ela não sentia. O carinho velado, tornou-se sincero e presente. E uma doce onda de afeto ocupou em cada atitude que tinha com mãe e filha. Era como se, por uma capacidade unicamente de Mariana, tornasse Ana uma propulsora de seus doces gestos.

— Oh Deus… — Ela murmurou ao cair no sofá, uma mão enfiando nos fios loiros, enquanto a outra deslizava por mensagens antigas. 

Fotografias que marcaram um tempo de confiança e cumplicidade. Um tempo de fortalecimento e superação de barreiras. E ela chorou mais uma vez.

Não havia nenhuma base para apoio, nenhuma pessoa que pudesse simplesmente confortá-la. Ana estava com câncer, separada, sem uma filha… E sozinha.

E isso doeu mais do que ela jamais conseguiria colocar em palavras.

  
  


+

  
  


Não havia nenhum som. Nenhum suspiro, passos em casa ou mesmo movimento de alguma vida do lado de fora daquele quarto. 

Ceci e Rodrigo estavam com Juan Carlos. 

Valentina estava com Mariana. 

Altagracia estava no andar debaixo, mais do que avisada sobre a presença indesejada de qualquer ser humano no andar de cima.

E Ana havia voltado da sua primeira sessão de quimioterapia. 

Não havia o porquê de ninguém saber. Ninguém deveria ter de lidar com um problema unicamente dela. E depois de tantas idas e vindas do médico, ela enfim deu início ao tratamento. 

Trabalhar a inteligência emocional exigia que você desse nome aos sentimentos, que entendesse o que sentia para depois o porquê sentia. E mesmo sabendo que o medo era um sentimento primário e despertava a fuga imediata, ela não conseguia ir muito além dele. O medo velou a impotência, a frustração, solidão e principalmente sua confiança.

Ana se segurou por todas as duas horas de sua quimioterapia vermelha, mas quando chegou ao seu quarto tudo ficou insuportável. 

Então o choro a arrebatou mais uma vez, sentindo-se estupidamente frágil, e com muito medo de morrer.

+

—  _ Às vezes, nós temos que viver nossa solidão _ . — Ana escutou sua mãe dizer do outro lado da linha. —  _ E, talvez, as crianças morarem com Juan Carlos pode ser uma boa opção para você agora.  _

— Isso me torna uma péssima mãe? Desejar que eles passem um tempo longe?

— _E quem é que é uma boa mãe?_ _No final, não acredito que nenhuma de nós somos..._

— Inspirador. — Retrucou. Respirando fundo e revirando os olhos, Ana se acomodou mais na cama, sentindo todo seu corpo reclamar do menor dos movimentos.

—  _ Você deveria ligar para ela, Ana. Não concordo com as escolhas de vida, mas ela é mãe da sua filha… Seja o que for que tenha acontecido, não acredito que fosse o suficiente para apagar toda a sentimentalidade trocada no batizado. Eu estava lá, eu vi. _

_ —  _ E o que exatamente viu? — Ana mordeu o lábio enquanto sua mão deslizava sobre o port-a-cath em seu peito. 

—  _ Amor, Ana. Algo que nunca vi você entregar tão abertamente a outrem antes. _

Ana respirou fundo, sentindo todo seu rosto se contrair na súbita vontade de chorar, sentindo seu peito apertar ainda mais com a aflição da saudade e decepção batendo forte juntas. 

— O erro foi meu, não deveria ter me aberto tanto.

—  _ Ana… _ — Escutou sua mãe suspirar do outro lado. —  _ Só Deus sabe o porquê estou defendendo-a, mas era a mãe dela. Por mais que esperemos lealdade, há uma outra do lado de lá… E ela escolheu você. _

— Posso acreditar que se afeiçoou a Mariana? — Ana tentou rir e acalmar seu coração, mas nada mais fazia efeito. 

—  _ Querida, eu não aprovava sua amizade. Mas não é sobre mim, é? _

E quando a linha se foi, Ana suspirou pesadamente em seu lugar. Sua mãe não sabia o que dizia, porque o privilégio da ignorância era não ter conhecimento da profundeza dos sentimentos de Mariana e por isso a encorajou.

Não havia Ana e Mariana. Havia Valentina e Regina, e, bem, elas estavam fazendo um bom trabalho na entrega das meninas por Alta.

+

— Certo, Ceci pode ser um tanto estúpida acreditando que a culpa era sua por Mariana sair. Mas sei que tem um motivo. — Rodrigo disse ao sentar ao lado de sua mãe no sofá. — E eu estou sempre do seu lado, mãe. 

— Oh, meu amor… — Ela sorriu doce, puxando-a para um abraço mais meloso do que ele esperava.

— Certo, definitivamente, alguma coisa está acontecendo...

— Saudade de você e de suas irmãs. Não posso ser julgada todas as vezes que meu pobre coração de mãe cair em um grande clichê, você sabe. — Ela o repreendeu suavemente.

— Sentimos sua falta. — Ele confessou. — Quando podemos voltar? 

Ana suspirou, sentindo seu coração apertar ao olhar para aqueles olhos que mostravam o tamanho de sua inocência. Rodrigo ainda era uma criança, um menino que buscava amparo de seus pais, que buscava uma estabilidade em meio a tantas mudanças.

— Em breve, huh? — Ela acarinhou a bochecha do menino. — Muito em breve, eu prometo.

— E por que não podemos ficar aqui de vez? Por que temos de voltar para o pai?

— Porque eu não sou uma boa pessoa agora, Rodrigo. Há muito acontecendo e preciso resolver tudo antes que possa oferecer um ambiente estável para vocês.

— Se ama o papai, por que não voltam? Por que se torturam por erros estúpidos?

— Porque alguns erros estúpidos são irreparáveis, querido. E não há nada mais que possamos fazer.

— Então é isso? É realmente o fim?

— Nós não mentimos para vocês. E, sim, infelizmente sim.

— Mas pensei que o tempo resolveria tudo. — Ele confessou cabisbaixo. — Que estaríamos todos juntos, com Mariana e Regina de volta também.

— Sim, querido, eu entendo. 

— Você não sente saudades delas? 

— O tempo todo. — Ela riu suavemente, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem com a verdade. — Mas, como eu disse, há algumas coisas que não conseguimos consertar, que não há o que fazer para reparar.

— Você ainda nos ama?

— Tudo que sou é amor por vocês. — Ela ditou toda a certeza que tinha no peito, puxando seu filho para um abraço longo.

+

Ana escutou que a negação era comum naquela fase da doença, que a proteção com filhos e quem amava fazia parte de todo ser humano. Mas não compartilhar era como invalidar a capacidade do outro de lidar com a dor, era acreditar que aquele que teria de passar por toda a situação não fosse capaz de suportar. E mesmo a realidade apertando seu peito, não foi capaz de se abrir com ninguém.

— O que está acontecendo com Ana, Altagracia? — Juan Carlos questionou uma noite que chegou na casa de sua ex-esposa. — Há semanas que não a vejo e-

— Talvez ela só não queira ver o senhor. — Alta disse, sentindo o coração batendo forte enquanto se agarrava a maçaneta da porta. 

— Eu preciso vê-la. Preciso resolver pontas soltas, Alta, por favor, deixe-me passar.

— Não, Senhor. Dona Ana deixou regras claras sobre a proibição da entrada de qualquer um nessa casa. 

— Até de seus filhos? Isso é absurdo! — Juan Carlos tentou mais uma vez, mas Alta se colocou como um guarda frente à porta. — Alta!

— Desculpe-me, Senhor, mas são as regras. — Ela disse com o pesar.

— Eu não dou a mínima para regras! Ela não está apenas me punindo, está punindo nossos filhos! — Juan implorou. — Não há nenhuma raiva que dure tanto tempo, pelo amor de Deus! 

E quando ela ia se desculpar mais uma vez, Juan Carlos se afastou. O pobre homem estava uma bagunça, Ana escutou o apelo em sua voz. E, por mais que não sentisse nenhuma vontade de cair em seus braços, ela sabia que, sim, seus filhos estavam sendo punidos por seu afastamento.

Ela desejou mais uma vez que tudo fosse um delírio. Seria apenas um bebê, seria ela com seu trabalho, casada em um relacionamento estável. Mas quem estaria enganando? Como poderia abrir mão de Regina e Valentina? Como poderia desejar viver com Juan Carlos apenas por estabilidade quando, há muit ela sabia que o casamento não funcionava.

Ana Servín não precisava cair em lamentação por sua vida em ruínas, havia força o suficiente para superar todos os obstáculos que apareceram. Ana aguentou muito bem as quatro sessões da quimioterapia vermelha, cada sessão no intervalo de vinte e um dias e, como era taxado como a parte mais difícil, sentiu-se aliviada pela primeira vez. 

E naquele dia que estava de volta em sua casa, com uma fome que há muito não sentia, pediu para que Alta preparasse um prato de frutas e granola. Sabia que havia de se alimentar muito bem, que se arrumar como e se sentir viva era muito bom para a recuperação, mas não era sempre que havia vontade de fazer tais coisas. Por isso tinha que aproveitar os momentos que seu corpo reagia como se nenhuma enfermidade tivesse o abatido. 

— Foi Mariana quem veio pegar Regina hoje. — Alta contou como se fosse comum um hábito, deixando as frutas a sua frente. — Ela está morando com Elena e Pablo, sabe…

— Alta… — Ana suspirou como um aviso, exausta em apenas pensar em Mariana vivendo sua vida com seus ex.

Não havia entendimento suficiente em Ana para entender a forma como Mariana se relacionava com Pablo e Elena, principalmente, sabendo que os dois ainda tinham sentimentos pela garota. E, sinceramente, pensar nisso era abrir espaço em sua mente para reviver as palavras que ela proferiu antes de ser expulsa de sua casa. Por isso, o assunto Mariana era tão proibido quanto a presença de humanos em sua residência.

— Ela pediu para a Senhora…

— Alta, se ela quiser me dizer alguma coisa que tenha coragem de dizer diretamente a mim, não é para usar você como correio de voz. Céus! — Ana massageou as têmporas. 

—… atenda seu celular ou responda as mensagens. — Alta continuou cuidadosamente.

— Inacreditável! — Ana resmungou, perdendo o apetite e empurrando o prato para longe depois de três garfadas. — A regra ainda é clara, Alta.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu quando, quatro horas depois da medicação, Ana Servín estava debruçada na privada e chorando mais alto do que ela imaginou ser capaz.

Altagracia tinha um limite de seguir regras, e Ana, por mais rígida que fosse, ainda tinha toda simpatia e amor da governanta. Então, rasgando as regras, ela correu para o quarto de sua senhoria e a cena que viu quebrou seu coração.

— Não, não, saia! Saia, Alta!

Alta buscou outra muda de roupa, trocou os lençóis de Ana e a ajudou a se levantar do chão quando o estômago se acalmou. Sem mais forças para lutar contra, Ana aceitou a ajuda e até mesmo se despiu quando Alta exigiu.

Ela sabia que Alta a julgava, que os olhos gritavam: você tem que contar para alguém. Mas se confortou quando nenhuma palavra saiu da boca da babá.

— Você deveria comer. — Alta entrou em seu quarto mais uma vez naquela noite. — Isso vai aliviar um pouco. 

Então ela deixou um picolé de limão caseiro em seu colo e, sem esperar qualquer reação de Ana, saiu como se nunca tivesse quebrado a mais rígida regra implantada há sete semanas.

Ana ficou três dias inteiros com seus filhos, três dias tendo Regina e Valentina em seus braços, três dias em uma farsa completa de sua saúde. E agora, no vazio da casa enquanto chupava um picolé que, milagrosamente, aliviava o enjoo, percebeu o quanto aquela solidão estava a machucando.

Em três meses, com a presença constante, mas pontual, de seus filhos e a relação amigável, mas sem contato, com Juan Carlos, deveria ser o suficiente. Mas não era.

Enquanto estavam juntos, enquanto ela conseguia entregar risos e receber de seus filhos, o câncer desaparecia e tudo se tornava possível. Mas quando eles iam embora, a dor da verdade caía como um fardo difícil de carregar.

E se ela morresse? E se não aguentasse o tratamento? Então seu coração se apertava novamente, e o encontro com seus filhos se tornava melancólico e cheio de pensamentos horríveis com relação a seu futuro incerto.

E havia mais. 

A falta que incomodava. A falta que batia incessantemente por atenção. Misturada ao desejo incansável de gritar, de querer odiar e não conseguir nem por um segundo.

Ana se lembrou do olhar carinhoso, do toque gentil e do apreço por sua companhia. Lembrou-se do olhar cheio de sentimentalidade e do quanto aquilo a fez ofegar. E se apegando ao pedaço frágil de sua mente, voltou ao fatídico dia.

“Estou apaixonada por você.”

“Saia da minha casa.”

Então Ana ligou.

E foram longos toques antes que o suspiro suave se fizesse presente na linha. O silêncio sendo ocupado por dois corações trovejantes e covardes. 

—  _ Ana? _

O quebranto da voz foi insuportável, levando lágrimas imediatas aos olhos azuis.

As respirações pesadas. O toque suave no aparelho como se pudessem tocar uma a outra mesmo do outro lado da linha. 

—  _ Você consegue!  _ — Mariana disse antes que o silêncio se tornasse insustentável. E Ana fechou os olhos com força. —  _ Você é forte e não está sozinha. _

E então Ana desligou.

  
  
  



	2. vacío que dejaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escrever Mariana e Ana ainda é muito novo para mim, então, perdoe-me se tiver algum erro.   
> Espero que aproveitem a história <3

**_♪ Te Guardo - Silvana Estrada ♪_ **

Era tarde, Regina pediu por sua atenção e ela não conseguiu voltar a dormir. A dor no peito apertava e Mariana buscou conforto ao escorar na janela, ao deixar sua mente pensar no impossível por míseros segundos. O celular rodopiava em suas mãos à espera de uma resposta, de qualquer sinal de que tudo estava meramente bem.

E quando ela percebeu que nada aconteceria, seu coração se apertou. Céus, isso seria impossível!

Então, ela suspirou, apoiou a testa em seu braço e se abaixou em agonia. Não deveria ter mais lágrimas dentro dela, nem mesmo seu coração ter a capacidade de se comover pelo mesmo motivo. Os vinte e um dias para adquirir ou reforçar o hábito de estar sem Ana e Valentina não foram suficientes.

— Você já deveria ter entendido como seria. — Ela escutou a voz de Pablo, que parou ao seu lado e, quando viu o miserável rosto se levantar, ofereceu a caneca com o chá de camomila.

— A falta que sinto da minha filha?

— Não, Mariana, que Ana sempre dificulta as coisas antes de facilitar. — Ele suspirou. — Eu vi acontecendo, você sabe…

— O quê? Sua aproximação com Regina? Ana abrindo espaço pois era o melhor para as meninas?

— Você se apaixonando.

— Oh, não, por favor. — Ela soltou uma lufada, olhando para aqueles olhos acusadores. — Por favor, Pablo.

— É sobre isso aqui, Mariana. — Ele apontou para o celular em sua mão. — E o quanto está sofrendo esperando um assobio, um pequeno sinal para que caia novamente aos pés da perfeita Ana Servín.

— Oh, Pablo, eu juro que…

E quando ela ia latir toda a raiva que guardava pelo terrível comportamento imaturo que ele apresentou desde que decidiu voltar para a vida dela e de Regina, seu celular vibrou.

Na tela, o nome de Ana brilhava com força. Mariana acreditou que a batida forte de seu coração podia ser o suficiente para acordar Regina, para desaparecer com Pablo e até mesmo fazê-la ter um ataque cardíaco.

— Você teria coragem de negar, Mariana? — Pablo riu em sua pobre descrença, como se confirmasse cada maldita fala mentirosa.

Mas, no final, ela estava sozinha, escutando seu coração bater tão forte que a ensurdeceu, o telefone ainda vibrava, ainda brilhava. E ela tinha todos aqueles sentimentos conflituosos no peito.

A saudade. A dor. Por Deus, sentimentos que ela nem mesmo tinha coragem de proferir, porque a cada vez que ela tentava negá-los, eles se intensificaram.

Então, ela atendeu.

Mas escutou o silêncio, e se prestasse muita atenção, podia escutar a respiração se tornando pesada do outro lado da linha e, unicamente por isso, teve certeza que Ana estava ali. O mais perto que já esteve desde o dia do batizado. Perto o suficiente para ouvi-la, para que escutasse sua voz.

— Ana?

E foi a respiração pegando que fez Mariana se partir, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer na possibilidade de perdê-la.

Eu te amo.

Eu te amo.

Por favor, fique. Eu te amo.

— Você consegue.

Eu te amo, não vê? Não percebe o quanto meus braços doem esperando teu corpo embrulhado num abraço?

— Você é forte e não está sozinha.

E quando soube que Ana desligou, o pranto caiu do fundo de seu peito. Como se provasse que ele ainda era capaz de se partir, como se provasse que Mariana amava Ana imensamente, com paixão ou sem. E ela soube que não desistiria sem tentar mais uma vez.

— Nós temos de ver Ana, Regina. — Ela sussurrou contra os cabelos negros de sua filha, beijando-a suavemente. — Nós temos de cuidar de sua mãe, mi cariño.

+

O farfalhar das cobertas se acomodou com o som da chuva, e a mente de Ana sorriu brevemente ao se dar conta que poderia aproveitar mais de sua cama. Seus olhos se adaptaram calmamente com a claridade, e quando ia apreciar mais uma vez a possibilidade do que um dia assim poderia oferecer de conforto, os sintomas deram bom dia.

Foi a dor no corpo, a náusea e a sensação de estar três vezes seu tamanho devido ao inchaço que pouco sabia o que ocasionou, que Ana resmungou e voltou a apertar os olhos.

A dor de cabeça começaria em breve, ela sabia, porque a voz de Mariana martelou mais cedo do que ela gostaria de admitir.

— Bom dia!

E assim que escutou a voz de Juan Carlos, Ana saltou na cama, levando a mão ao peito impedindo de sua alma sair de seu corpo.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Alta!!! — Gritou, sentindo a fúria estalar os ossos.

— Oh, por favor, Ana! — Ele retrucou.

— Juan Carlos, eu não sei o que você acredita que pode estar fazendo, mas eu garanto que irá se arrepender qua-

— Ana… — Ele disse suavemente, observando o semblante abatido de sua ex-esposa. — O que está acontecendo?

— Oh, céus! — Ela resmungou, enfiando o rosto nas mãos e suspirando longamente. — A pior maneira de começar um dia.

— Sim, porque antes que eu interrompesse você estava prestes a chorar. — Suspirando, ele voltou ao seu estado carinhoso e preocupado. — Então, novamente, o que está acontecendo?

— Ham, vejamos, — ela o olhou — meu marido me traiu com a avó da minha filha, e por sua atitude estúpida, a mãe da minha filha ficou sabendo e não teve a decência de me contar. Então, por sua culpa, estou divorciada, traída duas vezes pelas pessoas que eu mais confiava e sem ver Regina o quanto eu gostaria.

— Ana…

— Não, eu não quero ouvir.

— Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não me disser o que está acontecendo. — E quando Ana ia retrucar, ele segurou sua mão para mantê-la no lugar. — Eu fui um idiota, Ana. O cara mais estúpido por ter feito o que eu fiz, ainda mais por deixar que Mariana e Tere fossem envolvida em tudo isso, quando a culpa é unicamente minha. Mas eu não deixei de amar você…

— Ah, por favor, Juan Carlos! Agora quer falar sobre Mariana? Sério?

— Eu tentei mantê-la fora, tentei mantê-la fora de casa, mas você não me escutou.

— Você tentou usar Mariana para se livrar da culpa! Você queria que eu me afastasse de Regina por seu maldito erro!

— O que eu quero dizer é que, mesmo eu tentando, não consegui. Ana, você construiu algo muito bonito com Mariana, algo que… — Ele suspirou, alisando a mão de sua ex-esposa. — Eu sei que parece absurdo, principalmente depois de tudo…. mas não se deixa perder por minha culpa.

— Perder o que? O que está insinuando?

— O que? Nada, eu nã-.... Por quê? O que está acontecendo?

Ana revirou os olhos, soltando sua mão do toque quente e confortante de Juan Carlos. Por Deus, ela precisava de espaço.

— Por favor, eu nunca vou deixar de amar você. E por isso estou dizendo, não puna Regina e Mariana pelos meus erros. Não puna nossos filhos pelos meus erros. E, pelo amor de Deus, Ana, eu sei quando há algo errado e posso sentir que tem alguma coisa MUITO errada por aqui.

— A única coisa errada por aqui é você dentro de um quarto que não tem o menor direito de estar.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas desistiu de tentar mantê-la tão perto.

— Eu tenho que dizer… — Ele coçou a testa antes de girar a maçaneta. — Eu farei tudo por você, Ana. Tudo. Então, se tiver algo acontecendo e precisar de alguém… confie em mim, estarei aqui.

Foi nesse momento em que ela o olhou como se pudesse ter nascido algum chifre bem no meio de seu rosto, porque tudo se contorceu - de sua feição ao estômago.

— Confiar? Você realmente quer trazer a palavra confiança? — Ela disse em um desgosto profundo. — Saia, Juan Carlos. Saia.

+

**_♪ Se me olvidó olvidarte - Kaia Lana ♪_ **

A porta rangeu suavemente, quase como se reclamasse por ser aberta tanto tempo depois. Não havia aquele sofrimento acumulado, a negação em retirar tudo e deixar como um quarto de hóspedes comum - como se nunca ninguém tivesse morado ali por tanto tempo.

Mas, talvez, tenha sido isso que a machucou, o fato de não ter um único resquício de memória física. Não havia o cheiro de Mariana, nem mesmo o de Regina. Não havia um único objeto fora do lugar. E era como se aquele tempo nunca tivesse existido.

Ana perdeu muito mais do que podia colocar em palavras. Não foi apenas sobre casamento, emprego e saúde. Era sobre sua melhor amiga, sua melhor pessoa.

À Mariana, Ana entregou a chave de sua casa, o cuidado de sua filha, o convívio com sua família. À Mariana, Ana abriu seu coração e sua alma, deixou-se nua frente aqueles olhos brilhantes e cheios de carinho e verdade. E, sem perceber, à Mariana ela entregou toda a força para destruí-la.

Por ela, Ana se desmontou.

Viu a verdade em seus olhos e a entregou de bom grado.

Sem perceber, se atirou. Precipitando na intensidade, na confiança e no amor.

Três meses que Ana a mandou ir embora, três meses que acreditou ser preciso estar longe para se encontrar. Encontrar aquela parte frágil e desconhecida que derrubou as próprias barreiras e se permitiu sentir.

E por mais caminhos que encontrasse, nenhum havia conseguido entregar uma resposta pertinente. Porque os caminhos que traziam a paixão como resposta não justificam a falta que três meses depois ainda fazia.

Tantos eram aqueles que quebraram sua confiança, que deram as costas… mas, por que apenas Mariana a afetou tanto?

E mesmo assim, Ana se perguntava todos os dias como voltar, e o mais importante, o porquê ela queria voltar para Mariana.

Frente ao espelho ela parou, deixou seu olhar cansado avaliar quem ela era.

Os cabelos estavam ali, ralos e mais fracos do que já foram um dia, mas a touca os salvava a cada dia do tratamento, então, a maquiagem fazia muito bem seu trabalho para omitir ao máximo o cansaço. Seu peito estava marcado pelo port-a-cath, a pele marcada pelos curativos. Havia aquela sombra abaixo dos olhos, a força que sua pele reagia a cada parte do tratamento.

Havia uma Ana que ela desconhecia ganhando forma, uma Ana que ela não admirava e sentia medo. Medo de ser definida por aquela dor e fraqueza, medo de ser a última a ver na frente de um espelho. E isso estava consumindo o pouco de força que restava.

Não havia negação que perdurasse, nem força para manter todos afastados. Não havia nem mesmo força para lidar com a doença, quanto mais para o vazio que passou a morar ali dentro.

Então, os motivos que Mariana teve para omitir eram pequenos demais. Os motivos para afastá-la, inexistentes. Porque Ana se lembrou de muitas coisas, de como seguir em frente, de como viver com suas cicatrizes, de como manter sua alimentação balanceada e de todos os medicamentos. Mas ela se esqueceu de esquecer de como era antes, como era antes de ter alguém em quem confiar.

Então, Mariana voltou a cada batida.

A falta de Ceci e Rodrigo era quase sufocante.

E não ter Regina e Valentina em seus braços estava a matando.

Quase não havia mais lágrimas, mas aquela única gota, que escorreu enquanto se deitava na cama daquele quarto esquecido, foi o suficiente. O suficiente para que seu celular vibrasse. E vibrasse.

E a mente distante, tão longe de toda lucidez que um dia teve, apenas desligou para o nome que brilhava, para o conforto que estava desesperada para ter. E ela pegou a respiração do outro lado, se agarrou ao sussurro de alívio que Mariana soltou sem nenhuma vergonha de deixar explícito o que sentia.

— _Eu sinto sua falta._ — Ela escutou o sussurro confessado. — _Tanto_.

E Ana sentiu o aperto em seu peito, seu rosto se contraindo e as lágrimas se acumulando.

— _Sinto falta de Valentina, Ana. Falta de nós quatro._ — E pode escutar o suspiro prolongado, a busca por palavras que pudessem ser colocadas com cuidado. — _Não posso dizer que me arrependo do que sinto, mas me perdoe por jogar tudo em você, por ser tão egoísta..._

— Ah. — E Ana ofegou mais uma vez, sentindo algumas lágrimas caindo, provando mais uma vez que ela não havia secado.

— _Você sempre mereceu mais do que eu podia oferecer, Ana. E eu podia ter lhe dado tudo o que você me pediu, eu podia ter respeitado você, ter respeitado o seu momento, o turbilhão que estava._ — Mariana soluçou, e pela voz anasalada, Ana sabia que ela também chorava. — _Oh, céus, foi tão injusto… tão malditamente injusto que eu… simplesmente jogasse os meus sentimentos em você. Perdoa-me, Ana. Perdoa-me._

Ana fungou, se encolhendo ainda mais no meio daquela cama, com o telefone firme contra sua orelha. E não soube dizer quanto tempo se passou nos soluços até que ambas se acalmassem para o silêncio se fazer presente. Mas a respiração era reconfortante, o sopro suave de dois corações trovejantes, mesmo que por uma ligação, foi o que as acalmou.

— _Eu posso lidar com **isso…**_ — Mariana interrompeu depois de longos e longos minutos. — _Eu posso… lidar com o que eu te disse… se eu apenas tiver você- **s**._

Ana suspirou novamente e apertou ainda mais o aparelho contra o ouvido, como se pudesse perder um mísero sussurro. Doeu, claro que doeu. Mas Mariana estava disposta a deixar a paixão de lado para que pudessem voltar ao que eram, para que pudessem ter suas filhas no alcance de um corredor.

E Ana queria isso. Deus, era tudo que ela queria.

— _Ana…_

— Volta para casa. Por favor, apenas…

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É tão gostoso saber o que pensam... sempre dá um quentinho para que a gente escreva ainda mais - motivação intrínseca é uma coisa muito louca! HAHAHAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> Devemos seguir firmes? HAHAHA Conte-me o que achou!


End file.
